


Restrained

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, hoseok top, kihyun bottom, sex toy, wonho top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Kihyun likes the idea of Wonho taking control over his body, and Wonho loves it.





	Restrained

Thin maroon curtains are being pulled to close and the bedroom is lit by a single lampshade next to the queen sized bed.  
The 5oclock sunlight beamed through to a plum filter across the room, it was cosy and thrilling. The movements on the muted television in front of the bed were eye catching but not distracting, they're not planning to keep it on as they were just getting started.

Their skin were damp by the idea of what's next, sweat beginning to form but not yet to seep out. Thinking the room might be humid, when it was their bodies who are ready to make love.

Wonho had a brand new water based bottle of lube in his hands and he's reading the small letters in the back as if it's new to him. The thoughts of how he's gonna drip it on Kihyun's beautiful body makes him impatient. He's a little frustrated actually because Kihyun isn't hurrying up as he made him curious when he wanted to try something new to spice up their sex lives. They've talked about it before but Wonho doesn't know what it could be today. It could be about food? Perhaps include ice cubes? Maybe blind folded? Or sexy clothing? Some sort of role play?

Wonho had been glancing over at him who has his back facing him and digging around in a thick plastic bag, the display of him still fully clothed is wonderful but now wasn't the time and Kihyun is taking way too long. He looks over at the bed where he can see a fog of their bodies linked and loving each other.

"Kihyunnie can you hurry?" Wonho spoke a little annoyed and shook his leg impatiently.

"Yes yes."

"What exactly do you have there?" Wonho asks and Kihyun turns leaving the bag on a table. He made his way over giggling.

"You're nervous about something." Wonho noticed as he smiles with him. Kihyun wrapped his arms around his waist to give him a sweet peck, both admiring their tempting lips even after so many days of kissing.

"Can I take my clothes off now?" Wonho said placing the bottle aside to look back at his favorite person and play with his hair.

"No, you won't be taking your clothes off anytime soon." Kihyun explained.

"That's exciting." Wonho says un amused but glad for the tiny hint.

"I've always wanted you to watch me." Kihyun said looking down to the collar of the other's shirt and play with it. "Have you clothed," he paused, it was embarrassing to talk this honest but he trusts him very much in this moment. He needed to tell him anyway. "..while I'm naked and touching myself, it's like being in display for you."

Wonho nods slowly with a tiny sweet smile, a smile he still manages to pull through. "Am I watching the whole time?" He then asks and Kihyun shook his head.

"Only for a while, I have another surprise afterwards." Kihyun spoke, he was getting more and more excited. "Oh you're not allowed to touch me either by the way." He remembers to add.

Wonho looked disappointed and sighs. "Okay let's get this over with."

Kihyun was still able to smile through his waiting desires and guides Wonho to go sit in a chair in front of the bed, fully clothed, he even still had his shoes on. Kihyun didn't move away from him and instead he began his teasing. Wonho can tell he's horny by the look on his face, his red ears and lips as blood pumped fast through his system. Kihyun wanted him to watch, so Wonho watched him alright, the way his eyes travel to every part of his body felt like it was Kihyun's first time experiencing it. It's great and it boosted his confidence for this play.  
Kihyun kissed him passionately for him to leave him wanting more after he pulled away, making him mentally curse. Kihyun can tell because he knows what all of his baby's expressions mean.

Kihyun's next movements were slow and seductive, his expressions was subtle and sensual like the slight lip licking, slow blinking, lasting eye-contact and the checking of Wonho's body out as if it was new to him. It will always feel like new. The way he sat down there, sunken in the chair, legs apart and a growing bulge, well build abs through his light colored shirt and a perfect chest with his nipples already poking, his veiny hands hanging down from the arm rest and his face was just asking to be sit on. Begging almost.

"Do you like the idea of me being tied up?" Kihyun wonders, his deep voice freed his words smoothly when he had loosened all his buttons. Wonho held in his smile after getting the answer of the surprise. Getting excited, like receiving the gift in your wish list.

"If that's what you're into then yes, I'd love to have you under no control."

"Love is a very big word. Were you hiding this from me?"

"Not exactly, I was waiting."

A tickle brushed against the walls of abdomen, complete stomach area and even his heart by the truth, the minutes and hours when those thoughts might visit. The fantasies that had been lingering secretly in the back of their minds, curious what the world out there would be like, waiting patiently for this day. Eager to get it on.

Kihyun wrapped the shirt off, shoulder by shoulder and sexily in the turn of his heels to walk back towards the bag. His walk wasn't too fast so Wonho could enjoy his back view and small and cute ass while they were still in sight. Looking up to meet Kihyun's gaze before he turns to reveal an eye-catching bubblegum colored item in his hands. Slight excitement vanishing by this surprise.

"You're gonna use a dildo?" Wonho asks.

"A vibrating one." Kihyun informs and sways it slowly near his face when he walked over. Today Kihyun isn't going to be the Kihyun Wonho knows in bed, today he will be a little more open-minded, a little more playful, little more naughty, more confident and creative with a dash of crazy.

He brings the dildo to his chin and mouth. His lips are a piece of art, taking that beauty to a whole other level. He sucked the tip of the item the only the slightest, not overdoing anything while getting on his knees between Wonho's muscled thighs hidden under his pants. Clasping his fingers around them and caressing them in a way they'd both like. Every touch to his body felt like touching himself.

"I'm not letting you use that on yourself.." Wonho spoke but Kihyun continued doing what he was doing as if those words were never thought about, and brought the bubblegum colored item to Wonho's face. With a gentle stroke from earlobe/jawline to bottom lip. The curious and concentrated look on Kihyun's face convinced Wonho to open his mouth to accept it how ever the other would like to see it. Both almost failing to keep this moment serious when his appealing deep rosy lips, almost the color of punch hug around it to suck it like he'd suck Kihyun's. His wet tongue was visibly licking the deeper color, followed by sucking noises as Kihyun moved it. The sight got too close too his fantasy so goosebumps starts to grow on his skin, inhaling deeply of the way Wonho would tease him like this so he stopped right away. Bringing it down to his clothed chest, walking down the stairs and pressed it to his erection. Relating to Wonho's thigh and ab muscles flexing to the touch that brings his own awaiting 'muscle' still hidden in his pants more to life.  
He then placed the dildo upwards on Wonho's crotch to pretend it's his. He spits, which made Wonho's eyebrow twitch upwards, and gave him a slow and seductive show, pressing the back of it down at each bob to stimulate the one below it. Wonho at first found it silly and it wouldn't affect him much but the longer he'd look the more real it became.

"Let's skip this part." Wonho gave up and accidentally touched his arms that rested on his lap, only wanting to stop him. Kihyun noticed and moved away from him to get up, holding onto the item with his teeth to unbutton his belt and slip his pants down to put them aside. He emptied his mouth and stroked himself with his free hand under his black boxer. The tugging was killing Wonho and he glanced down at his own.

"How much longer?" Wonho complains, shifting in his chair while Kihyun went to go grab the lube and crawl onto the bouncy bed that still having a refreshing feel to it.

"Didn't I just told you not to?" Wonho leaned forward watching Kihyun take his boxers off and threw those near his pants whether they'd land on the floor or not.

"Kihyunnie." Wonho came over but Kihyun pointed a finger at him. "I want you to see."

Wonho sighs looking away. "Fine go ahead." And dropped his hands next to his thighs, turning that damned television off now that he actually noticed it before sitting back down on the currently most hated seat in this room while he fixed his boner more comfortably in his pants. The room with the most perfect atmosphere to rest in his Kihyun's warmth and take it slow as he gets used to his size. Saying sweet words and sharing kisses.

Kihyun lubed the dildo and sat down leaning to his side, legs open for Wonho to see a little detail. Wonho had loosened 2 buttons of his shirt because he was now really feeling hot and bothered.

To not block the view, Kihyun pushed the wet and cold item from behind in his hot body, expressions that scream to Wonho, imagining what he'll be missing today. Kihyun falls flat on the bed, hair moving away from his forehead to peek through and moans under his breath when he began moving while Wonho was dying to get on top of him and fill his body with what he Was suppose to be taking in. He stands up and stood in front of Kihyun who looked up and him. Wonho was stretching his arms up and breathing out air of frustration, he unbuckled his pants when it became uncomfortably tight but Kihyun hummed a 'no'. Wonho curses mentally to undo his actions.

"Turn it on." Kihyun demands.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Wonho please."

"Kihyun, don't 'please' me." Wonho's flustered self spoke, he's the one who should be begging right now. He gulps and looked down at the scene, spotting the button to turn it on, hearing it vibrate deeply inside him. He can see him moving around it and it made him hiss lowly at Kihyun's escaping sounds.  
He couldn't help but touch his soft trembling thigh.  
Kihyun stops him to turn on his stomach, making Wonho take a step back and stand close to the bed while he moved his hips around the object, hissed at the new pleasure if gave him. Seconds to minutes it keeps building and warm him up.

Kihyun struggles for a while but manages to slip it out, forcing himself away from it even though he wanted it to last forever. He got up on all fours and push his wet butt against Wonho's crotch who instinctively held onto his hips.

"Aish." Kihyun moved his hands away and began grinding himself against him, lifting himself up and down from the bed and away from his rock hard erection. He kind of feels bad for him now and he was getting overwhelmed himself so he crawled off the bed to grab the bag and put it on the bed, taking Wonho by his shirt and guides him to lay down flat. With his head on the pillow he watched Kihyun saddle him and press his weight down.

"I'm going to tie you up because you keep touching me."

"But that wasn't the plan?" Wonho tilts his head a little.

"Are you going to keep touching??"

"No?" Wonho's eyes smiled so Kihyun opens the bag to grab two jet-black hand cuffs. Soft in the inside, leathery on the outside and it had short chains with hooks hanging from it.

"I was kidding!" Wonho held his hands up but Kihyun took one of them while Wonho continues his fake protests because he was smiling and giving Kihyun what he wanted. He had no problem with it because he trusts him, knowing he won't actually hurt him. Kihyun tightened both cuffs around his wrists and fixed them securely above his head to the bars of the bed.

He then unbuttoned Wonho's shirt completely and flapped both sides away to reveal his chest. His hands travel and massage across his semi sweaty and hot skin ignoring his dark pinkish nipples while moving his hips that made Wonho's body rock who groans in pain when his dick ached to be freed. It was still bearable though when his pre cum made the area slippery, adding some sort of pleasure.

"I'm not impressed with all this teasing." Wonho's voice was forced and hoarse, looking uneasy in his playfulness. "Fuck me already." He adds and it brought Kihyun down to lick his nipples, lips disappearing when he pressed them in the salted puffy skin.

He pinched and pulled the other quite roughly to cause a hiss while his wet mouth suctioned over the lucky one. Elbows pulling together at the intense sensation.

"Ok enough, enough!" Wonho trembled under him so he stopped when he was pleased, moving backwards to undo his pants and pulled it under his butt with Wonho's help. Kihyun can see the wet patch glistering and he pinched the area to let his pre cum seep out, playing with the clear consistency between his fingers. He then rubs his slippery fingers clean on the already dirty boxer and lowered them to have him spring out. Snatching the lube off the bed to prepare it carefully and himself as well. Wonho pulls his legs in to help himself push in little by little while Kihyun lowered to sit on him. Weight fully on him.

"Ahh fuck." Wonho moans in relief, pulling his hands from he bars. Kihyun face muscles pull into a faint smile at his reaction as he positioned himself better. He himself couldn't keep himself quiet at the warmth of his beloved Wonho, the size difference and the life it showed. Pulsating in him as he himself hugged around him, each heart beat was felt around his shaft. Wonho watches Kihyun move back and forth slowly and steady until the rising pleasure closed his eyes, enjoying every moment it gave. However it wasn't enough for his liking at the moment. All this bullying made him want to take control back and rim himself in him, he was struggling immensely with his tied up hands as well when he had the urge to hold onto him, hug him, brush his hair and touch his face. Even his own hair was bothering him when it began to stick and tickle his skin, shaking and rubbing his head against his tied arms wasn't helping so it was frustration on top of frustration mixed with continuous pleasure.

Kihyun helped his baby with a quick hair fix. He looked so good below him, it was arousing to see his man under no control with his helpless hands up and tugging once in a while with the sound of the chains coming in contact with the bars, his pants that still covered most of his legs and his shirt that was open and ruffled messily next to his amazing torso.

Kihyun knew what he was doing. Their sex live has been very active so he noticed Wonho would fuck him even better when he would tease and keep him waiting. So as expected, Wonho took control by positioning himself better to thrust in him faster. There was more stretch and heat than pleasure as it was still trying to build, so Kihyun's hand squeezed whatever he was in contact with to endure it. Eventually he had moved up and away from it to slip him out.

"Take these off now, it's my turn." Wonho breathes out and wiggles the hand cuffs. Kihyun didn't hesitate and freed him.

"Tie me up." Kihyun then said as he got off and tipped the bag upside down to drop the rest of what he bought.

"Can, you.." Kihyun blushes a bit while Wonho was busy taking the actual cuffs from his wrists, moving over to the other items to see what they were. "..be rough." Kihyun changes his question to a demand.

"Any safe words?" Wonho fixed the cuffs around the other's wrists, he figured the 2 other cuffs were for his ankles so he wrapped those on there too. Kihyun didn't think of using any safe words since he didn't think too much of it. Wonho seems more prepared in case they do take it quite far.

"Uhm.. Vanilla?" Kihyun giggles a little and Wonho smiles at his choice. There were a couple of more things still to make Kihyun wear so Wonho positioned himself on his knees to wear the remaining two thigh cuffs, a choker and a larger band that goes around his waist, all with handles and clasps to attach to each other.  
Seeing Kihyun like this was exciting, with his naked skin accompanied with those kinky pitch black cuffs hugging snug against his skin. Giving him endless ideas. The empty bag got thrown off the bed while the lube and the cotton candy colored dildo stayed. Wonho undressed completely and went to clasp the other's hands to his choker so Wonho could explore his lower body without being disturbed. He pushes Kihyun down the bed and kisses his body all over first, receiving giggles when it tickled until Wonho took the now vibrating toy and teased his dick with it, making his happy smile fade and legs twitch close. Clearly that it's getting too sensitive. Kihyun squirmed under his touch to accept this feeling and his body trembles at some movements and covers his face with where his fingertips could reach. Wonho stops to let his mouth make love to his penis and lets go with an unexpected plop, causing a quick vibration and electricity. Kihyun let out his "Ah!" 's at each release of the suction till he couldn't handle it any longer. He fails to hide his breathy groans and his body shook below him who stopped only to spread his legs and introduce the vibrating toy at his scrotum right below his testicles, and entrance while he sucked on a little more. Payback for all this bullying. He pushes it enough so the tip won't disappear completely and repeats the steps so his man under him will be craving a good ass fuck. As if a timer went off, he unclasps his hands from his choker to attach it on the thigh cuffs. Flipping his body around rough enough to leave his grip lingering and bend his legs up to pin his ankles to the thigh cuffs as well. Kihyun shows off by spreading them as far as he could with the help of his hands by pulling them apart and as expected Wonho let his fingers leave feather light strokes on his ticklish inner thighs to then spank his ass cheeks with both hands with a tight squeeze that startled him, leaving skin to sting a little and grow pink. Wonho brought his hidden erection backwards so he can let his to tongue meet it again but not even for too long when he heard tiny moans; he wants to have him needing more, pleading more.  
Kihyun's ears catch the click of the bottle opening and the click when it closed, eye sight catching the bottle tumble back on the bed. Next was a sudden penetration of the vibrating toy, filling him up a little too quick for his liking. He inhales sharply, filling this cosy room with faint groans and name calling that eventually changed its meaning into positives with the help of the vibration. Wonho didn't 100% enjoy hurting Kihyun but the fact that he wanted it himself made him go ahead with it.

So he'd slap his ass to pink clouds, nibble inner thighs, tickle under his feet, lightly slap his face even, squeeze certain places like dough until he verbally crave for proper penetration. Wonho decided it was now time to get it over with since he himself couldn't handle in.  
Kihyun was currently lying on his back, head hanging off the bed with his hands tied up under his weight and made to pleasure Wonho who stood next to the bed, hands feeling up Kihyun's glowing red chest, thrusting himself in the hot and wet cavern of his dark rosy mouth, thick vein at the side of his neck catching Wonho's eyes. He then stops his movements to join this body he missed and lubes himself thoroughly. This body he craved for to make love with, not drag and bend like a sex doll. They were having an amazing time though, mentally noting it down on their To-Do list. Kihyun's belly meets a colder part of the bed before he got lifted by his smaller waist, chains clinking shortly when hands were being unpinned only to pin them to the thigh cuffs while those got pinned to the waist band. Jumping back in.

"Make me cum please." Kihyun begs in hopes to get fucked for release, the only release was his pre cum. All this pounding that shook his insides was still enjoyable but not with not enough satisfaction to relax into it. They were beginning to feel detached, cold and empty, missing the loving type of hugs and kisses.  
Hearing his wish, he changed gears and successfully found his sweet spot when receiving those familiar moans, he keeps it slow and steady to tease Kihyun like crazy. Pushing his button on to begin warming him up and off before he gets too hot. Clenching his butt cheek at each gentle thrust forward. Kihyun's legs were far apart, if it wasn't for the thigh and waist cuffs he'd gone flat to the bed as Wonho was right behind him, hands fixed in the crooks and Kihyun pulls his restricted hands with closed fists when his button got pushed to stay on. Being fucked in a faster pace but not enough to make his louder moans escape. Waiting for it, anytime now, anticipated. Even his breathing rushing through his wind pipes became arousing.

"Go faster." He guides him through his unsteady voice, not even embarrassed to be begging for "More!-". He raised his voice when goosebumps grew throughout his entire body when Wonho sped up. Raising volumes of slapping skin and relieving "Yes!" 's from below. Wonho's growing into his peak so he slips out quickly to free Kihyun completely; he wanted to cum when he's closer to him. Turning him around who knew what to do and lifts his legs to accept him again. Head digging in the mattress with chin up when his sweet spot sends him waves of electricity.  
Sweat is dripping down to bond with Kihyun's as Wonho leans forward to kiss his drying lips, both hungrily digging in like they were starving. Kihyun lost track and body froze in place when he's getting closer and closer while Wonho became sloppy above him, breathy groans informing that his orgasm has reached it's destination, fingers curling to grip a handful of bed sheets like he needed to squeeze the sweat out. He jerks his hips forward with every muscle flexing as he shoots himself deep inside his man who ejaculated with great satisfaction heard in his short but sweet cries.

Minutes later but the pleasure lingered, their muscles were overheated, cramping and numb, their bodies were sensitive and sore, their minds had gone darker and blank the slower their breathing became, forgetting to pull apart, falling asleep in each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

The end!~  
Thanks for reading, leave your likes and comments if you survived.


End file.
